Once Upon a Love Story
by ShawStacey27
Summary: My first fanfic: A typical 'Bella and Edward meet and fall in love' story. Filled with drama, humor and romance. The basic idea is that Bella and Edward meet at University. It's a continuous story with impeccable grammar and I promise to work my hardest on it! Please give it a shot. And then review. I have delicious, chocolate-chip cookies!
1. How it all began

_**Ok, so like I said- my first fanfic. Please review- I don't even care if you insult every word of my story just review. But please, don't unnecessarily break my heart . **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**BPOV**_

I smiled sadly as I bid my family goodbye. I know I'm going to have the best 4 years of my life at Newton University, but seeing the sad faces of Renée, Charlie, Seth and Nessie as they watched me board my flight hurt more than I thought it would have.

Newton University (NTU) was _that _university. You know, the one that every parent wanted their kid to attend, the one that produced the most outstanding results and the one university that anyone who was someone had graduated from. I had just managed to get in for my freshman year- a remarkable feat because you either had to be really smart or have major parental influence to get accepted there.

And, though my parents were extremely well to do, they considered using their wealth to get me in, unfair. I was supposed to get in on my own merit. Not to boast or anything, but I was a certified genius so that wasn't as difficult as it should have been.

According to Google, NTU had EVERYTHING! It comprised of several buildings, each one more impressive than the next. The school itself was HUGE and almost too awesome for words. There was a gym and a large cafeteria. It also had a pool, a library, a soccer field, a church and it's own little 'village' that contained all major restaurant chains like Applebee's, TGIF, Subway, Burger King, McDonald's, Cheesecake Factory, Starbucks etc.

In the letter I'd received, the school had suggested that all new students should come a week early, so that they'd have plenty of time to get the feel of the school, meet their roommates and stuff. It wasn't compulsory though.

Each room had 3 people residing in it. If you knew someone, you put in a request to share the same room as him or her. If you didn't know anyone, the school paired you up. Since no one else from Forks' High had gotten in, I didn't know whom my new roommates were.

I'd had an amazing summer- playing soccer for days on end in the bright, afternoon sun with Seth (my 12-year-old bro) & Charlie (my dad) while adorable 7-year-old Nessie cheered for whichever team was in the lead, a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to figure out exactly what was going on; shopping with Angela, while simultaneously trying to convince her that she was only buying clothes for me-not an army (I _loathe_ shopping- give me a baggy t-shirt and a pair of old sweats over miniskirts and dresses anyday); taking cooking lessons with Renée to prove to her that it was possible to cook some lasagna without burning the house down and helping my best-friend (and yes ex-boyfriend) Jacob Black prepare for an interview with some apparently famous magazine that I was still to hear of.

But, I knew that attending NTU was a unique opportunity and not one that many got to boast of, so, swallowing any regrets that I might or might not have had for a moment there, I -after a last look at my family- stepped onto the plane, completely ready for California and my new life there.

With chocolate-colored hair, deep brown eyes, a slender, athletic build & curves in all the right places, I was considered sexy by almost everyone. It wasn't like I wasn't aware of that- I just don't think about it that often & am never able to see what everyone makes such a big deal out of. I'm pretty, so what?

Unfortunately, I am constantly followed everywhere by a string of stalkers-namely Jack Smith and Eric Yorkee, two pimply-faced guys, with greasy hair that hangs limp and severe cases of acne. The two of them are determined to do _anything _for a chance to go out with me. But I know that these guys are only after my body & the popularity it would earn them at Forks' High School, so it was disturbingly easy to build a sort of wall around myself where guys were concerned. (But it isn't like I was a leper or anything- I had tons of friends.)

Jacob & Tyler were the two guys I'd let in- neither had worked out that well because it turns out that Tyler was a wuss- he'd done everything I told him to do, efficiently proved that he was by no means the sharpest knife in the drawer, saying the most stupid things I had ever heard such as "Sunshine's awesome. It's like so hot when it's like sunny"; and didn't seem to be interested in anything but sex- which honestly, wasn't even that great.

So, after not even 2 weeks, I was forced to dump his sorry ass because I was convinced my brain cells were going to die if I spent any more time around someone who made Homer Simpson seem like a Nobel Prize winner.

And Jacob, well things with Jake were a little more complicated than I cared to admit. We'd gone out for a little over a year, when I had suddenly realized- just after watching Romeo and Juliet for like the umpteenth time- that we' didn't 'belong together.' Jacob had handled my trip to Crazyville surprisingly well and we'd agreed to remain best friends. Even though things were a little awkward for a while, we'd made it & had only slept together once after the break-up.

For some unknown reason this is all I thought about on my flight from the tiny little town of Forks, Washington (Yes, I really had lived in a town named after a piece of cutlery) to good ol' California.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I finished unpacking the last contents of my suitcase. I wasn't sure about what to do next- after I'd reached campus & grabbed the card to my dorm I'd immediately gone there, admired everything the room had to offer & unpacked, not even bothering to look around or meet anyone.

I loved the room. It was massive- it had a living room with a couch, a love seat flat-screen TV and a window seat, complete with cushions. The kitchen had a refrigerator and an oven. The refrigerator and overhead cupboards were fully stocked. There was milk, eggs, bread, cereal etc. to last us for a couple of days, giving us time to settle in without worrying about groceries. Inside, there were 3 individual rooms which were again, pretty awesome. They were pretty big and each had a bed, 3 cupboards, a desk and their own bathroom. I had chosen the one closest to the entrance because well, it was the biggest.

I'd received an e-mail telling me my roommates were coming today, but since they weren't here yet I wasn't sure what to do. After spending almost 15 minutes trying to decide & just when I was about to go down for dinner, the room door opened again & I heard the sound of laughter.

Bracing myself to meet my new roommates & praying feverishly that they wouldn't be sluts, creeps or both, I stood in silence as I took in the two girls standing before me. They were both pretty & obviously knew each other. The smaller one barely came up to my shoulder, looked sort of pixie-ish & had cropped, black hair- and whilst that didn't seem like it would work on paper, it suited the girl. The taller one was blonde and looked almost regal as she stood in the middle of the room. She had a slim figure & looked as though she belonged on the cover of _Vogue. _

The tiny one bounded, yes bounded, forward until she was hugging me. Taken aback, but still not wanting to seem rude, I stood there awkwardly with the pixie's arms wrapped around me until I was finally released.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen," she said cheerfully. It was easy to tell that Alice was one of these people with unlimited amounts of energy- I was in for a long 4 years. "Hi pix- I mean Alice." I blushed profoundly. Not even 2 words were out of my mouth yet & I'd already managed to completely embarrass myself. "Typical much?" I asked myself. "Not you too." pix- Alice complained teasingly, while Blondie chuckled "I'm Rosalie Hale" she introduced herself. "Bella Swan'' I offered my hand up in greeting. Shaking it, Rosalie laughed & replied, "Cool. Oh and don't mind Alice here- she tends to get a little hyper sometimes."

I'd always had a habit of blurting out exactly what I thought, never caring about the consequences & this time was no different- the comment "Oh my God, you guys aren't lesbians are you?" was out of my mouth before I was even consciously aware of it. I didn't even know why I had asked them that. They seemed perfectly normal. It's just that 2 girls I'd known back in Forks had acted similarly and me and Jake had walked into an empty classroom to see them making out, one day. Geez, I was such a freak sometimes. I bet they hated me now.

Then realizing that I seemed discriminatory, I quickly said "Not that it would be a problem if you were. I'm like cool with that." I was cool with the whole gayness concept, but the thought of having to spend 4 years with a couple constantly getting naked in front of me- yeah that scared the hell out of me. I was not ready for that. Thankfully though, none of them seemed to mind.

Bursting out laughing at the what-must-be comical expression on my face & the urgency of my tone Alice sputtered between giggles "No, we're just family friends. I'm going out with Rose's twin in fact and she's going out with mine. My brother, I mean. I don't have a twin."

"Oh" relieved to say the least, I quickly opened my mouth to apologize and Rosalie, sensing that quickly cut me off. "It's okay Bella, chill. Save your energy for dinner, we'll leave for the cafeteria in a couple of minutes."

"So this is Emmett, my boyfriend and Alice's brother, Jasper my twin & Alice's boyfriend & you'll meet Edward, Alice's other brother day-after. Em, Jazz this is Bella, our roommate" Rosalie fired off introductions at a mile a minute while I observed Japer and Emmett. Jasper was blonde, thin & looked a lot like Rosalie- it was easy to see they were twins and came from the same gene pool. Emmett gave the impression of being made of muscles, he was sturdy but not fat & looked like he belonged in a wrestling ring. But, one cheeky smile from him later and I couldn't help but remember Mr. Bunny, Neisse's teddy bear from when she was 5.

Smiling at the both of them, I excused myself in search of something edible. Emmett decided to join me and we got talking. "So, what are you majoring in?" he asked while we were waiting in line. "Oh, I've wanted to be a lawyer ever since I was a kid and watched _Legally Blonde._" I admitted. "You?" "Well you're looking at a future architect" he responded grinning. I tried to picture the big guy in front of me as an architect. It worked, but sort of didn't. "Huh" was all I could think of saying.

"What? Don't think I'll be able become the awesomest architect out there?" he questioned with raised eyebrows. Rolling my eyes at his level of maturity, we continued bickering until both our plates were laden with as much food as they could carry & made our way back to our table.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**BPOV**_

"I love you too mom. Bye." I said into the phone before hanging up. It was my second day at Meyer's and my classes were about to start in another 6 days.

"Bella," Rose screamed from the next room. 'We're leaving for the mall in 10 minutes. If you aren't ready I swear to God, I will personally make your life living hell." Ever since I'd let slip that I hated shopping last night at dinner, it appeared that Alice and Rose had appointed themselves as my very own fashion gurus.

Since I'd already showered I quickly slipped into a pair of black, skinny jeans that I knew made my ass look good and a bright pink tank top. Deciding to leave my hair open, I stepped into a pair of heels and after applying a quick coat of gloss I was done. Throwing my iphone, iPod and wallet into my pockets, I made my way to the kitchen. "Hey guys." I greeted Jasper and Emmett casually as I slid onto a stool. "Bella, what's up?" Emmett asked way too cheerfully for 9:00 in the morning.

"You mean since we slept at 3:00 last night?" I asked sarcastically, glaring at him. The 5 of us had stayed up for practically the whole night talking. It was amazing fun, but I was too cranky to pay much attention after 1:00. My sarcasm was lost on him however as he just nodded amiably.

"Well, I was awoken by a hyper pixie jumping on my bed at 8:00, I only got 5 hours of sleep, I'm being dragged against my will to perform the one activity I detest the most and I'm so fucking hungry I could eat a horse. But for the record, I prefer pancakes." I told him sweetly, only letting my irritation show when I began talking about the pancakes. "We have donuts in our room." Jasper offers. I begin nodding frantically and so, the two of us leave to retrieve the donuts.

As soon as we reach, I spot the box lying on the counter. Nearly collapsing in relief, I tossed open the box and began gulping them down one by one. When the box is empty, I turn to see Japer staring at me like I've grown another head. After making sure that was not the case, I immediately comprehended my mistake. "Gosh, Jasper I'm so sorry. You wanted one, didn't you?" Finally (after blinking several more times), he just shakes his head. "Em and I ate before we came to your room," he tells me robotically.

"Were you saving some for the girls?" I ask when he doesn't say anything else. "Are you kidding? They'd never eat anything with this much sugar." He tells me, still shell-shocked. "I just can't believe a girl ate 9 doughnuts without pausing for a single breath, without even caring about the amount of calories present or the fact that what she just ate is fried. And literally dripping in fat." He informs me, waiting for my reply.

I just laugh, "Jasper dearest, this is nothing. You'll see how much I really eat today at the mall- shopping exhausts me." I tell him. "Wow, a girl that eats. It's actually kinda hot," he says. I chuckle again, "I know you find me more than kind of hot. Don't think I didn't you staring at my ass on the way here." I tell him with a grin. "What? Me?" he asked teasingly, "Why I never!"

Chortling, we made our way back to my room. Rose and Alice were finally ready, but Jasper didn't seem to really notice or care. Going straight to Emmett he informs him of the whole escapade, while I just roll my eyes. Didn't girls eat around here? After he was done narrating the incident Rose, Alice and Emmett began staring at me the same way Jasper had been. Huffing, I left the room and walked towards the elevators.

Suddenly, Emmett's phone began ringing. Checking the screen, he picked up with an "Oh, hey Eddie." Alice turned to me, "That's Edward our other brother. He'll be here tomorrow. He didn't come with us because he was at a soccer camp in Britain for two months." I just shrugged, "Cool."

Alice was looking at me in a way that indicated she was concentrating deeply. After I raised an eyebrow at her, she just looked at me with a sort of eerie grin. "Yup." she declared, "You and Edward will be good friends." The way she stressed the word 'friends' made me nervous, but I ignored it.

"Oh, before I forget you don't have a boyfriend do you?" she asked me with a hopeful expression. "No" was all I said. "Great." She told me beaming. Huh. That was weird.

I put a halt to my musing when I heard Emmett mention my name. "It's pretty awesome, Eddie. The campus is sexy and we met this new chick, Bella. And you're never going to believe what she just did." There was a silence and then he began re-telling the whole story about the 9 doughnuts.

"Okay bye, Eddie. I got to go now- the girls are dragging us shopping. We'll see you tomorrow." He hung up.

I was just checking my phone for a new message from Jake when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said quickly, helping the girl up. She was short, but wearing stilettos so she appeared to be Rosalie's height. She had dirty, blond hair with fake boobs and a tan. She was wearing a shirt that appeared to belong to a 2-year-old. It covered nothing but half her fake boobs. I felt a surge of anger- she was looking at me as if I'd run over her dog or something.

"Watch where you're going." She told me in an uptight, nasally voice. I clenched my fists in anger, but refrained from bitch-slapping her. Then, seeing Emmett and Jasper, she immediately adopted a trying-to-be seductive tone. She went over to Jasper and began playing with the hem of his shirt, "Of course mistakes happen, but I'd be willing to forgive you…"

By this time her hands were under his shirt and she didn't even get to finish her sentence. Apparently, I was better at controlling my temper than Alice because the next instant there was a red mark on her face that fit the size of Alice's right hand perfectly.

"Just who do you think you are?" Alice asked glaring murderously at her. "Lauren Mallory." She answered proudly. "Right well, I don't really give a shit about who you are. I'm just going to tell you this- if you come anywhere near my boyfriend again you're going to regret it." Alice said, eyes flashing.

"Is that like a thinly veiled threat or something?" Lauren demanded and I resisted the urge to laugh. God, this girl was stupid. "Consider it a warning." Alice said walking away and beckoning for us to follow her.

"Damn Al, I didn't know you had that in you." Emmett declared proudly, ruffling her hair. "Seriously, it's like you read my mind." I admitted, holding my hand up for a high-five. "Damn baby, that was hot." Jasper told her, putting his arms around her and Rose just laughed appreciatively and said, "I've taught you well, young apprentice"

She grinned. "Thanks. Now come or we're going to be late."

With every passing minute my dread for the outing increased. When we finally reached, I was forced to try millions of miniskirts, countless dresses, limitless shorts, immeasurable skinny jeans, like 30 coats and infinite shoes. It was -to put it simply- torture. It was even worse for Em and Jazz though. They were forced to carry the bags to the point where their faces were hardly recognizable.

As promised, when we got to the food court I ate more than anyone should. I had 5 slices of pizza, an entire burger, 4 tacos and 2 slices of red velvet cheesecake for desert. It was safe to say the girls thought I needed help while the guys were undeniably impressed.

We finally reached back at 9:00. My legs felt like blocks of lead were attached to them. If Jake was there, I swear I'd have made him carry me to my room. Unfortunately I didn't know Em or Jazz that well yet. Besides, their hands were plenty full with all our bags.

Before I could let myself collapse on the bed though, I did have another errand to complete. Calling Mad Over Donuts I had them send over a box to room 267 (Emmett and Jasper's room), say it was from Bella and collect the cash from room 401 (our room).

Then, I slept.


End file.
